Expose Me
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: Kyle knew that high school meant changes. He didn't realize that he'd be doing different things, like trying drugs or being sexually curious about his best friend. However, when the one person Kyle hates the most sees him try to hide his new addictions, he will be forced to expose himself for who he truly is. (KylexCartman) (One-sided Style) (Rated T until future chapters)
1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. This is my third South Park fanfiction that I am going to upload on this website, only this time I am actually going to make this into a project instead of just a oneshot, like I normally do. Please know that this following fanfiction contains...**

**- drug abuse**

**- alcohol abuse/references**

**-homosexuality/sexual awakening**

**-sexual content (in future chapters)**

**This fanfiction contains YAOI (male on male relationship). There will be Kyman in this fanfiction, along with one-sided Style and possibly others. If you are homophobic, please click the back button now if you cannot at least accept the fact that some people read this material.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN South Park. The creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker own this amazing show, so thank them for creating these amazing characters.**

**I also do NOT own the image for this fanfiction. Giobobobo, the artist, does.**

**Please enjoy and comment/favorite/follow if you like what you read! Thanks!**

* * *

High school sucks ass.

Generic as it sounds, I've known about how much this statement has made sense for the previous three years of my life – so why am I just now getting a clue that it's actually _true_? All it took was for me to lay here, down on the ground with my can of Guinness spilled all over the carpet, zoned out from whatever I decided to take with it. Everything around me seemed like a blur of random colors and noises, people grinding into each other from one of Usher's newest tracks, while I'm sure people were vomiting in the bathroom that wasn't too far away from where I was. Typical Saturday night rush for some people in our little town of South Park, and for others? Anything but.

Yeah, as far as I am aware of at this point, high school sucks major ass.

I tried to keep my eyes open as someone stepped over me, wearing a black beanie on top of his head and holding out a hand. Even with the loud ass music ripping my ear drums apart, I could tell it was Stan.

"You alright...?" I heard him whisper, waving his other hand in front of me as though I'd gone into a coma or something. Truth be told, my brain was way above cloud nine, hell I wasn't even sure how high my body decided to take me. I was far better than alright – I was in freaking paradise.

"You...you had to give me the back breakers, didn't you, Stan?" I chuckled as I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the sweat build up on my forehead. All this heat was doing wonders on me, and Stan just sighed and shook his head.

"I knew I should've taken you home hours ago...you're fucking drunk, dude. Not to mention you're totally stoned. C'mon, I'll take you back to your place."

"So what? So my mom can just rip my head off my shoulders?" I laughed in a way that I barely could recognize. It was like I wasn't in charge of all the shit that came out of my mouth, that me being high managed to invest me like a parasite. I didn't realize just how drastic these symptoms would be.

"Nah, man, I'm good with staying here...we just got here, didn't we?"

Stan shook his head and pointed towards his wristwatch. "It's almost midnight. The party started more than four hours ago, dude."

_What? Four hours? _My brain tried to digest all the information my friend was giving to me, taking in the smell of the alcohol and marijuana, along with the crowds of people that showed up earlier. This must have been one of Token's parties, and from what the way things looked, people wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.

"Listen Kyle, you and I both know that normally I'm down for whatever...but shit will really start hitting the fan if we stay." Stan sighed, shoving his hand in pocket to reach for a pair of car keys before dangling them out. "You know what? Just come over to my place for the night...I'll let your mom know, she probably won't care as long as it's me."

I knew that my mom probably wouldn't care if I stayed over with Stan, but my insides shifted uncomfortably in my stomach at the way he said it. It was like he _knew_ my mother could put her trust in him, and he wanted to show it off. Either way, he didn't give me a chance to comply before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away. Both of us were already outside in the freezing weather, walking up to the blob of color that I assumed was his car, before I managed to make my way into the passenger seat.

Stan started the car, dialing some numbers into his cellphone and raising it to his ear, before turning towards me and grinning.

"Didn't realize you could bring yourself to try something so risky, Kyle. Was pot all you liked and more?"

I would've answered him, but right now, the radio inside of his car drummed in my ears, and all that I could see clearly were the giant orbs of gas floating in the sky above us.

* * *

"My room's messy, so I might have to take shit off the bed before you can get in it, but feel free to put your stuff anywhere. I'll take the sleeping bag out from the closet." Stan gruffed, carefully creaking his closet door open to make sure nothing fell out.

Since the first time I've met him, Stan had always been using the sleeping bag, since it was so big on him when he was younger and it managed to catch up with him throughout the years. He towered over a lot of the guys in our grade once we all hit the 'thrilling' experience of puberty, and as for myself? I was below all of their expectations. Five feet and six inches was nothing to be proud of, and with a scrawny body to go along with it? I guess beggers can't be choosers, but this was just unfair.

Once Stan had everything taken care of, he turned on the TV in his room, flipping it on some weird move from the eighties. I could care less about what kind it was, all I could digest was that there were people on the screen. Everything else was just mindless mirages, like the way Stan's voice slurred when he tried to talk to me, or how I thought I could feel my own skin crawl. If this was what pot did to you, than it was something I was going to have to get used to. But wait, was I actually telling myself that I want to try it again? People have told me that trying it once didn't really do anything, but repeating your habits time and time again would certainly get you hungry for more. I knew back then of all the risks of trying it, but now all I can are the clouds beneath me, taking me away to someplace I've never been before.

So, this is what it felt like?

It felt fucking amazing.

Stan threw something at me from where he was in his sleeping bag, and when I looked down at it I saw my usual green ushanka. (*). I looked back at him with confusion until he laughed.

"Bro, you were so out of it at that party that your hat slipped and I had to find it for you. You wouldn't want to lose that thing, would you? It's like your emblem, man." Stan said, turning his body in his bag to where I could only see his back. I glanced back down towards my hat, the only thing that I could recognize fully with whatever amount of sight I had left. There was the scent of Stan's car that rubbed off on it, and without thinking I raised it to my nose, inhaling the toxic addiction that was him.

There was only one thing that sucked ass more than school, and that was liking someone who you knew would never, ever like you back.

* * *

The party we went to was on a Saturday night, which was great because by the time I came home the following Sunday all I did was pass out and fall asleep. Waking up from smoking pot was like being hit with a truck full of bricks – it hurt like hell, but then again, so was coming home to find my mom with her hands on her hips. I still like to think she's a good person on the inside, but when it comes to my curfews and staying out with friends, she seemingly expects the worst.

It was all the same routine: she yelled at me, Ike smirked at me from where he was on the couch, and Dad just kept his mouth shut. I roll all the words off my shoulder, run up to my room, collapse on the bed, and bam. Typical mother-rant over and done with. I was genuinely surprised she couldn't smell the drugs on me, but then again it wasn't like I took more than the majority at that party, anyways.

Going to school that following Monday was even worse, considering that I actually had a test that day, not to mention that there would probably be some people I knew that went to the party. Out of me and my other friends, the only people that were there were Stan and Kenny, since Kenny didn't dare pass when it came to those kinds of parties. He always said that there would be no exception to chicks and booze, and to this day he hadn't broken that statement. Then again, I barely remember seeing the hooded sex-fiend when I was there. He was probably making out with Bebe the entire time, as he usually did.

Walking up to the bus stop, I saw Stan and Kenny waiting for me, smiling like we were a part of this cult that committed to doing dastardly deeds. It almost made me laugh at how unguilty they looked.

"_Kyle, Kyle, Kyle,_" Kenny said whenever I showed up. There was a grin that I was sure stretched from ear to ear on him – although I couldn't see it since his mouth was covered up. He must've already known about the party.

"I'm guessing you told him?" I asked Stan, who just looked back innocently.

"Who? Me? No, man, it was uh...uh, who was it again, Kenny?" He replied, and Kenny laughed. I rolled my eyes at his petty excuse for a lie.

"Come off it. I know it was you. Kenny already knew I was at that party."

Kenny looked towards me, his eyes scanning me, like he was in deep thought. They were the same eyes that made every girl at South Park High fall instantly in love with him, or was it lust? Either way, Kenny was _very_ good at making the chicks happy. He didn't really change that much except for growing slightly taller than I was, and while he still died a lot, I guess he's been more aware that there was nothing in his power to change that. Well, either way, as long as he stayed with us, I guess I had nothing to worry about.

"So, I'm guessing you've been converted, Kyle...about time." The blonde said as he flicked his gaze back towards Stan. "Now that he's experienced what it feels like, that makes all of us."

I knew Stan tried pot, but compared to Kenny, he wasn't a stoner. No, Stan had the endurance when it came to that kind of stuff, but Kenny couldn't really give a fuck, he just went straight in. We all figured at some point that he would be addicted, considering his home life was really down in the dumps, but as long as Kenny remained good ol' Kenny, we could really care less about what he did.

There was one person I did know, however, that would be just as experimental with drugs as Kenny was.

"That reminds me...where's the fatass?" I asked. Cartman wasn't really what you would call a 'druggie,' but we all knew that if given the chance to prove he was dominant, he would take it. Even if that meant making himself look more like a dumbass than he already was.

"He's usually here by now...probably had a heart attack on the way here." Kenny replied, and we all laughed in response.

Cartman and I had never been on good terms with each other. He would always bug the shit out of me for no good reason, and whenever I try to do something about it, it always backfires. It's as if his only purpose in life is to make me pissed off, which he tends to do very well. Even when we were in elementary school, he would always make fun of me because of my religion, and he even as far as to tease me because I was a ginger. Now, he lashes out at me just because I exist, but I suppose it's just all been a routine, hasn't it?

Strangely enough, whenever the bus pulled up about five minutes later, Cartman still hadn't showed up. I could care less about where he went, but he usually never missed the bus when going to school, so something was obviously up. I felt my stomach tie up in knots because of this, like he was planning on coming to school with rifle in hand, ready to blow all of our heads off. I mean, that was just the kind of thing that Cartman would do, but would he really do it?

I decided to just let things be as I turned my attention towards the window, shoving my headphones in my ears and just staring at the same old tress blanketed with snow.

* * *

I couldn't really tell you a time where I knew that I was gay.

Some people tell me that they've known since they were little kids, but honestly, I don't think it was until my freshman year of high school that I was certain that, well, I loved the dick. Yes, I know people say that all the time, but in all seriousness, I woke up one and realized that there was a reason I wasn't turned on whenever the girls started forming breasts at my school. There was a reason I wasn't all over the idea of the cheerleaders prancing around in miniskirts and cleavage-teasing tops, and how I much preferred seeing footballs players run around and smash each other.

Football players including the all-famous quaterback, and my best friend, Stan Marsh.

I had a crush on Stan for a while now, I guess since my sophomore year. He still hung around Wendy, so I kind of knew from the moment I had my 'revelation' so to say that it would be impossible for us to be together. Something inside me, however, just kept pushing me closer and closer towards him, making me want him so bad that I could care about the other guys in school, even the gay ones. I begged myself to look farther than him, but I never got over him.

So, here I am now, wasting my time in History

class thinking about him rather than focusing on whatever the heck we were supposed to be learning.

It was a better thing to be doing, anyways. I mean, Mr. Garrison always makes me want to fall asleep whenever he lectures, even when he was teaching in elementary school. In case you were wondering, our city of South Park wasn't the best places for education, so a lot of our old teachers had to move up to higher grades. After all, the schools were all pretty close to each other, so why waste time hiring more experienced teachers when you can save the money you can get keeping the same idiotic ones?

Sometimes I just wonder.

"So, that children, is how we were pulled into World War II...," Mr. Garrison pointed to his illustration on the board, which were basically doodles of stick figures that looked like some were American and some were Japanese fighting. I wasn't sure what he was trying to convey with this, but he looked towards us and coughed.

"Are there any questions? Come on, don't be shy."

Suddenly, when none of us were expecting it, the door flung open, and a heavier boy with a red coat on walked through. It was just as I expected – Eric Cartman.

"Eric, it's, erm...quite a pleasure for you to join us this afternoon. Note?" Mr. Garrison held out his hand for a note, right before the fatass went into his 'saint' mode. Yes, there's actually a name for the little charade he likes to pull.

"Mr. Garrison, I didn't bring a note this morning, only because my mother was stricken...with the chondrodystrophy disease."

"...Chondrodystrophy?" Mr. Garrison asked, watching as Cartman nodded.

"Yes. You see, it's highly contagious...I actually had to get out of the house as quickly as possible, otherwise I would catch it and...and," Cartman paused, for what I was supposing was for dramatic effect, before continuing. "...well, let's just say that I wouldn't be here right now."

Instantly, a majority of my classmates looked around sympathetically, but Kenny and I just exchanged knowing glances. We both knew that he was lying, and before Mr. Garrison could say anything, Wendy stood up.

"Mr. Garrison, I'm sorry for interuppting, but Chondrodystrophy is just another word for dwarfism, it's not a contagious disease."

Cartman glared towards Wendy as though he wanted to break her neck right then and there, and Mr. Garrison looked towards Cartman.

"Is that true, Eric?"

"Mr. Garrison, think about it. Would you believe a girl who obviously has no idea what she's talking about, or the child of a mother who is dangerously ill, who wouldn't like in all his life?"

I was mentally laughing at this entire conversation, considering that I knew that Chondrodystrophy was, in fact, dwarfism. Mr. Garrison quickly looked towards me and came towards my desk.

"Kyle, you're the smartest kid in this class...tell me, is what Eric saying true?"

All eyes were on me, and I felt my cheeks grow red. It was as though this could go either way, and I mean in the bad way. I would either be wrong, or Cartman would definitely be at my throat afterwards.

But, then again, I've already showed Cartman before at just how much of a pussy he was, so I decided my pride was more valuable to me.

"Chondrodystrophy isn't a contagious disease, it's what Wendy said it was." I answered, ignoring the happy face that appeared on Wendy's face. The teacher sighed, walking over to his desk and ripping out a pink piece of paper. He signed the bottom before giving it to Cartman.

"So sorry Eric, but it seems as though one of your plans to get out of school time just backfired on you...now, please take a seat and stay after school for detention..._again_."

Cartman clutched the piece of paper, and he looked at me as though I was a punching bag, and he was a starving wrestler. Oh yes, I felt the rage coming from him across the room, and when he walked over to the desk near mine, he growled.

"I didn't realize just how useless all you Jews were...but I guess this just proved it for me, didn't it?"

"Oh please, Cartman. Garrison already knew you pretty damn well, I was surprised he actually had to ask if you were right." I muttered back. Cartman rolled his eyes in response as he crammed the pink note inside his coat pocket. Like Kenny, Cartman didn't change too much except that he actually lost some weight due to powerlifting. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't as fat as he used to be, or at least it didn't show as bad.

"Cartman, why did it take so long for you to come here, though?" I heard Kenny whisper, and Cartman smirked back.

"Overslept. What else?"

Stan chuckled from a row away and the other two boys laughed. I just looked at Cartman and shook my head, seeing the amusement in his dark brown eyes.

He actually thought that he was the king of the school, when in reality, he was most like the joker.

* * *

"Hey, wait up Kyle!"

I watched as Kenny ran up towards me at the end of the school day, meeting me besides my locker. Judging from the devious look in his eyes, I figured it wasn't something I was going to be guarenteed coming alive from.

"What is it, Kenny?" I asked, and after Kenny looked left and right to make sure the coast was clear, he leaned closer to where I was.

"So, Stan told me you tried pot at that party we went to...too bad I wasn't there to witness it." Kenny dug into his coat pockets while he said this, and I laughed.

"Yeah, it was an interesting experience. You were probably having too much fun hanving out with Bebe in the back," I whispered, and right as those words slipped from my mouth, I glanced at a paper bag that was in Kenny's hand. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Kenny...is that-?"

"Hell yeah it is. Don't worry, I made sure I got it from a reliable source. Whatever you do though, go easy with it, alright?" Kenny winked towards me, and I had to look behind me to make sure there weren't any teachers in sight. Did he seriously think that giving this to me in the middle of the school hallway was a good idea? I mean, yeah it's South Park, so they probably had weed themselves, but still!

"You seriously got this for me? Dude, I just tried it at the party, it wasn't I was actually going to try it again," I said, and Kenny looked back sadly, even going as far as to pout a little.

"But Kyle, didn't you feel like it was the coolest experience ever after smoking it? Pot isn't really that hard to get a hold of, but I figured you'd be estatic, dude?"

"Yeah, but...did you really have to give it here?" I asked, and Kenny nodded.

"Listen, Kyle, I'm not heading back to my house, and Stan is going to hang out with Wendy, from what I've heard. I only had this chance to give it to you before tomorrow, and I didn't want to have to hold onto it, so please just take it. You'll do this for me, won't you?"

I sighed, not really sure if Kenny knew something that I didn't, but I nodded anyways. Kenny smiled and gave me a thumbs up before starting to leave.

"Thanks a lot, Kyle, you're the best. You'll thank me later, I promise!" I heard him call out to me before he turned in the hallway and disappeared. I shook my head, sighing before looking back down at the bag. The easiest thing to do would be to take it to the garbage tin at the back of the school and get rid of it, so I decide that that was what I was going to do. Honestly, smoking pot was a unique experience that I had never thought would be to my liking, but getting too carried away with it was the last thing I needed.

As I made my way to the back of the school grounds, I looked at the blue tin and focused my sights on the marijuana inside of it. It was a greenish color, more green than the kind I had at the party, and I was about to throw it into the tin right before I stopped.

I started wondering to myself if there a different reason that Kenny had given this to me, rather than juust because he could. I wasn't sure what it could be, but it isn't like Kenny just to give me something for no reason, esepcially when it came to pot.

Did he want me to catch onto the influence of getting high?

It did feel good to be high, like I was riding a golden chariot in the skies of Heaven, amd I wondered if this time it would be different, Quickly, making sure the other teachers didn't see, I put the bag back into my orange coat and started to walk back home. Right as I was about to get on the street, however, I heard someone's voice speak to me, someone who I didn't want to hear more than anybody else.

"What's in the bag, Jew?"

**A/N: Hey guys. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of "Expose Me." I hope that I kept the characters somewhat in their natural personas. If you have any critique, please write it in the review box, or any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**For anyone who has Chondrodystrophy, I only meant it for parody purposes. I do not mean to offend anyone who has this disorder.**

**Thanks again, guys.**

**-LustForTheLetters**


	2. Hesitation

_**Expose Me**_

_**Chapter Two: Hesitation**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN South Park. The creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker own this amazing show, so thank them for creating these amazing characters.**

_**This following fanfiction contains the following...**_

_**-drug abuse**_

_**-alcohol abuse**_

_**-homosexuality/sexual awakening**_

_**-sexual references**_

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed the last chapter, or put this fanfiction on your Favorites or Follow queue. I really appreciate the time you took to put such encouraging words up. Thanks, again! If you like what you've read, or if you have any comments, post a review down below! Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling like you were hit by a truck? No, actually, go ahead and take that and scratch it out. Think if it wasn't just a truck, but it was a monster truck, that was going at over ninety miles per hour. Now, take all of that into consideration, and then you will be able to figure out it felt to be like _me_.

God, why was it that whenever something fucks up in South Park, it always falls on me?

"What's in the bag, Jew?" Cartman repeated, folding his arms over his chest and smirking in my direction. I turned around slowly, making sure that it was actually him who was calling out to me, and I took in the devious glimmer in his eyes. There was always this signature look that he gave to people whenever he had an idea in his mind – normally, something that was just as fucked up as he was.

There was a slight silence hanging between us before I realized that I had to answer. How was I supposed to respond to Cartman, of all people? I prayed he didn't see the weed in the bad, but guessing from the way he was grinning, there weren't a whole lot of other options.

"Why do you care, Cartman? Don't you have to be in detention, anyways?"

I watched as he shifted his weight onto on leg, pulling out a pink paper from his coat pocket in the process. It was the same piece of paper he got from Mr. Garrison during History earlier.

"I was on my way over there right now...you didn't really think I would actually show up _on time_ to one of those things, did you?"

"Why would I? It's not like you're on time to anything," I snorted back, and he glared right back. For a sick reason I loved it whenever I caught him off guard, like he set himself up to be this puzzle that nobody would solve except for me.

"Only thing you Jews are good for are hiding things...which I see you are doing right now,"

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk away and pretend that he wasn't even there. Before I got too far, though, he called out to me again.

"I never expected you to be a pothead, Kyle. I guess you got too insecure, you know, being a ginger and all."

I stopped in my tracks, quickly turning back. So he _did_ know! Not only that, but his eyes lighted up enthusiastically once he noticed my reaction.

"Ah, the little Jew is angry...well, it's your own damn fault for planning on getting rid of it the way you did."

"How do you even know if this is weed or not? Don't be a dumbass, Cartman." I practically spat the words out of my mouth, and I watched as the fatass _actually_ laughed after I said that. No joke, he just let it out as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Kyle...you act as though we don't hang out with Kenny McCormick."

Now that he mentioned that, it made a whole lot more sense...still, he shouldn't even be bothering me about this! Just because he came up to me while I was about to throw this shit away doesn't mean it's any of his business!

Cartman sighs, stepping closer to me until he's a punchable distance. My nerves tempted me to do just that, just so he can get a good feeling of what it's like to piss me off, but all I did was glare up at him. His eyes wandered down to the pockets of my coat, and he chuckled lightly.

"So, Kyle...what are you doing to do, now that you've experienced marijuana for the first time?"

My breath was caught in my throat at the way he said that, like he already knew what I was going to say even before I could think of anything. I wouldn't dare admit this to him out loud, but he has changed a lot in between elementary and high school. He was more lean, rough, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was an entire foot taller than me. There was also no denying that he was stronger than a lot of boys in our grade, even though I remembered a long time ago when he was still a pussy.

I reminded myself to keep track of the conversation before just randomly thinking of shit off the top of my head.

"Look, Cartman, I don't have time for this shit. Just leave me alone." I attempted to walk away again, reminding myself to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, I guess I shouldn't have even thought of that because right after I said that, he lunged after me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Jew, no need to get defensive about this."

"Let _go_ of me, fatass!" I yelled back at him, trying to move to my feet away. My legs felt as flimsy as jello, and before I knew it, I slipped down on the ice below me and fell on my back. It seemed as though Cartman really did let me go just so I can fall on my ass.

I could feel my heart stop whenever I saw the bag of weed fall out of my coat pocket, sliding on the ice to where Cartman could see it. Was there absolutely nothing that could be _worse_?

"Well, well, well," Cartman snickered, leaning down and picking the bag up, examining it closely. "Looks like I was right...as usual."

"Listen Cartman, I swear to God, if you tell anyone about this, I will..."

"You'll _what_?" Cartman replied, crouching down to get closer to where I was. He started shaking the bag playfully. That piece of shit was _writhing _of pleasure from this, wasn't he? "You'll go to the authorities? Beat me up? You wouldn't even try."

"Is that a challenge?" I said, gritting my teeth and sitting back up. I reached out and tried to grab the bag from him, but all he did was yank it away and raise a finger, moving it back and forth.

"Accepting a 'challenge' from you isn't much fun, is it Kyle? We both know who would win...besides, with this kind of occasion, I think I am going to have_ a lot_ of fun with this."

Cartman stood back up, and there was still that look in his eyes. It was pure evil, showing me just how much of a bastard he truly was. I pushed myself off the ground and aligned myself with him, staring up at him and pushing a finger towards his chest.

"As if anyone would believe you. Who was the boy that lied about this mom's disorder earlier today? Obviously, it wasn't me. Who was the person who created a fake Christian band just to get rich? Who was the person who was the fucking _president_ of the Mel Gibson fan club?"

Cartman laughed, a nostalgic expression coming on his face. "That was when we were so young, Kyle. Everyone knows that."

"And the _chili_ incident?" I recalled, and that was when he lost it. He started laughing just as hard has he did before. Did this boy not have _any_ remorse for the things that he had done? Did he honestly believe that these things were to be excused, never to be brought up again, just beacuse they happened so long ago?

He really is the biggest douchebag that could walk the surface of the Earth.

"I could make them believe, you know. Just because I'm not the most truthworthy person in the school doesn't mean I can't _make_ them trust me, Kyle. I have my ways. Besides, what would you own mother say if she were to see you with _this_?"

As much as I wanted this not to be true, I knew that Cartman was pretty smart. Academically, not so much, but for strategy? He was practically the best there could be. I sighed, remembering all the times he had betrayed me behind my back, without me even having an inking of what he was doing. Also, my mom would _disown_ me if she caught me with drugs. There was no way I wanted to risk feeling her wrath, all because of Cartman.

I guess there really wasn't another option, was there?

"So, fatass...what is it?"

Cartman looked at me in a confused way before he answered.

"What's what?"

"What do I have to do in order for you not to tell anyone about this?" I frowned as the words came out of my mouth. They left such a bitter taste, just because I was giving up to this dickhead.

Cartman smirked, raising a thumb to his lips, as though he was thinking hard about it. A minute later, that devilish spark came up in his eyes again, and he laughed. He raised three fingers and pushed them towards me.

"Three months." He replied, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Three months...of what?"

"You have to do whatever I want you to do for three whole months. It's in the middle of October, right? That means you have to every single little thing I order you to do until the middle of January. No exceptions." Cartman was probably delighted to see my jaw drop in disbelief. Three whole fucking months? Was this guy serious?

"You, you...you must be joking." The words felt like air once I said them, like they held just as much belief as I did. However, Cartman looked dead serious.

"Anything but, Jew. You see, when it comes to the 'game' between us, I always get what I want. Either way, it works out great for me, considering that you either get humiliated by the entire town of South Park, including your family, or you shed whatever dignity you have left. For me, that's a win-win situation."

"You really are a bastard!" I yelled, felling the blood go to my cheeks. Words can't possibly describe just how pissed I am right now. Who does this fatass think he is?

"Well, geez, Kyle. Honestly, shouldn't you know this information by now?" Cartman teased. He raised the bag a little higher before shaking it. "So, Kosher? What's it going to be?"

I wanted to mentally slap myself for even going out here in the first place. Now, I have to pick between being Cartman's slave for a quarter of the year, or being my head ripped apart from my family, along with being ignored by all my friends. I wasn't sure what option would be worst, honestly. I mean, what kind of sick shit would Cartman make me do if I did accepted his proposal? He might make me do some creepy Satanic rituals just to fuck around with my religion, or he would make me do embarrassing things in school.

I looked up to those disgusting eyes and wanted to rip them out of his skull. He looked so smug, like he knew which side I would pick already, and his lips looked glued into that smile of his.

"...Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Just keep your damn mouth shut," I said, groveling at his victorious grin. I snatched the bag away from his grip and shoved it back into my pocket. I knew that this was probably going to be the death of me, but then again, I was caught by Cartman. My life was already screwed.

"Glad to see that you made your decision, Kyle. Now then, we can discuss the regulations and penalties on a later note, but for now..." Cartman trailed off, before I interrupted.

"_Regulations_?"

"Well, yeah, Kyle. Obviously, knowing your people, you might revolt against what my wishes are. We can't have that, can we?"

"Are you freaking...you know what, nevermind. Just forget it, bring it up later." Before Cartman could even say anything else, I walked off, slugging my backpack over my shoulder. I got a good start on getting him as Cartman called out.

"You won't regret this, Jew. Just remember that!" His voice echoed in my ears and I continued walking home, and for some reason, his voice just wouldn't leave for the longest time.

* * *

I came home knowing that the front door would be unlocked. My mom is always yelling at us to lock the doors to make sure nobody comes in to steal our stuff, not nobody actually follows what she says, especially since she doesn't lock the doors herself, so we just leave them alone. I opened the door to find my brother sprawled on the couch playing a sports game on his Playstation, not even looking at me as I walk inside. Ike grew a lot between his time in kindergarten and middle school, almost taller than I am now. It's pretty sad, really.

"You're late getting home. Does Mom know you were going to be out?" Ike said, trying desperately to get one of his characters to get a lay-up. I sighed, shutting the door and leaving it unlocked, as it already was.

"I'm eighteen years old, Ike. You act like I'm still ten," I laughed, walking into the kitchen and seeing my mom doing the dishes. There was already this dark aura that I could feel between me and her, and it seemed like she already pissed at me.

"Hey, Mom." I called out as she put away the last plate. She closed the dishwasher and turned towards me, her green eyes furious.

"Where have you been? You're home about an hour later than you should be. Why didn't you take the bus?" The questions came flooding in like a tornado, and I was trying my best to keep up.

"I had to help Kenny with some stuff after school. He's falling behind in Math," I lied to her, watching as understanding came to her. She knew that the McCormicks were down in the dumps, and even though Kenny wasn't that bad when it came to Math, I figured she would take the bait. She did exactly that, nodding and pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I guess that's understandable. You still could have called me and told me but...whatever. Just so you know, your father and I are taking Ike to one of his open-house events at school tonight, so we might not be home for a couple of hours. I know you're old enough to take care of yourself, but please don't burn the house down."

"That might be hard for him, Mom," Ike called back from the living room, and mom walked over to where he was and shut off the game console he was playing.

"Get your shoes on, we have to leave in five minutes...Gerald, are you ready, dear?"

I watched my dad come out from my parent's bedroom, pulling his last tennis shoe on before nodding. "Yes, Sheila, let's pack up the car."

"Is there anything you need while we're out, Kyle?" Mom asked, and I shook my head.

_No, I'm sure my own privacy is enough for me. _I thought to myself, shaking my head before they left the house.

I went back up to my room and threw my stuff on the floor, rolling on my bed and resting my head. Today really was a long day, with the entire Cartman thing and everything else. Pulling out the bag from my coat pocket, I took a closer glance at the weed and smiled lightly. There wasn't enough time for me to use it since they would only be gone for a couple hours, but maybe I would get another chance if I went over to spend time with Stan later on during the week.

I shoved the bag into my backpack before taking out my English homework and looking over the definitions I needed to study. There was no way in hell I was going to hide the pot in one of my drawers, since my mom sometimes liked to take a glance in them just so she can make sure I'm organized. She would definitely freak if she saw it.

The rest of that night I studied and tried to concentrate on my work, but I felt more sleepy than I could remember, so I closed my eyes and just tried to rest a little bit.

* * *

_"__You know, Kyle, sleeping isn't going to get you anywhere."_

_My eyes opened as quickly as I heard the familiar voice speak to me. I looked up from where I was laying to find that I was still in my bedroom, only there was someone else sitting next to me on the bed. His black hair was shaggy, covering his forehead and some of his light blue eyes. _

_Also, there was the undeniable fact that he was naked waist up._

_It didn't take me very long to realize that it was Stan, and he was leaning over me with the biggest smile on his face. My heart thumped roughly against my chest, and I gulped at the sight in front of me. He was only wearing...dear god, were those blue boxers? _

_"__Stan...what're you doing here?" I asked, and the other boy laughed in response. It wasn't as if I minded him being here, but there was this bulge that was appearing underneath the sheets that I prayed he didn't notice._

_"__What do you mean? You don't want me here?" Stan pouted, leaning in closer to where our noses were almost touching. I could feel my face blush, and I knew it must have been the same color as my hair. "Well, just tell me and I will leave you alone...but what fun would that be?" His voice sound husky against my lips, and I looked in his eyes. They were fulled with lust and need, as though he was wanting this for the longest time. He topped over me, his shoulders bulging out from his skin, before taking my lips into his. I could pratically see stars as he moved his hands up and down on my chest, chuckling against my neck._

_"__You like that?" He bit the skin of my neck, and I moaned from the erotic way he whispered those words. _

_"__Stan...what about Wendy?" I asked breathlessly, and he licked a trail from my chin down to my collarbone, sucking lightly._

_"__Forget about her. You were the only person I wanted all along, she's nothing compared to you, Kyle." Stan said, and before I could say anything else, I felt his fingers playfully tug at my underwear. I sighed, rolling my head back and he slid them off._

_"__Stan...oh my God," I muttered, instantly pulling him and claiming his mouth with mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever until he broke it off and grinned._

_"__Are you ready?"_

_Those words have never sounded more needy, and I nodded as though I was starving for his love._

_"__I've been ready for so long, Stan. Please." I pleaded, and he chuckled, throwing the underwear that was in his hand across the room. Following suit, he took off his boxers and slung them over his shoulder. He returned to where my lips were, kissing me deeply, tugging my hair with his fingers. I groaned into his mouth, wrapping my legs around his torso. He moved his mouth to my ear before whispering, "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you, Kyle."_

_"__What is it?" I whispered back. Oh my God, tell me anything Stan. Please, enlighten me with anything those lips can tell me._

_Before Stan could say anything else, however, there was a noise that played that was loud and harsh. _

"Hey man, it's time to get! Don't slouch, it's time to get up!"

My eyes widened as I shot up from my alarm ringing. I must have fallen asleep while I was studying, because all of a sudden, my English papers flew everywhere and my book fell on the floor. I groaned at feeling the sticky evidence of my wet dream underneath my sheets, and I pushed my hair back from all the sweat on my face.

The clock said it was seven in the morning, which meant that I still had a good twenty minutes to get ready for the bus, but right as I got up out of my bed, a text message came on my phone. I picked it up and saw that it was from none other than Cartman.

_'Hey Jew. R u awake?'_

It really pissed me off that he would text me that way, but I figured that since it was him, I was already not surprised. I texted back a response.

'_Yeah, I just got up. What's up?'_

It literally took the fatass only one minute to type back.

_'So, i know that u have a driver's license. Go pick me up sum donuts for breakfast, i'm starving over here.'_

I couldn't believe that he would just ask me to do that. Just because I did have my license didn't mean that I actually had a car. Luckily, we did have some donuts in the cabinet, so I guess the fatass would have to deal with that.

I changed into my clothes, put all the stuff I needed in my backpack, grabbed the donuts and left for the bus stop.

* * *

"These aren't Dunkin' Donuts, Jew."

I pushed the chocolate donuts over to Cartman while we were on the bus, considering that the fatass ordered me to sit with him, and I wasn't going to deny him on the first day. He glared down at the bag and sighed impatiently.

"You really couldn't use your Jewish ass to go get me the right donuts, could you?"

"I didn't have a car handy, you fucking dumbass! Just because I have the license doesn't mean I can just use my parent's car...besides, aren't these donuts good enough for you?"

"Trust me, Kyle. If you actually have the balls to compare DD's donuts to regular grocery-store ones...you must have something seriously wrong with you." Cartman pulled out a donut and gulfed it down, grimacing a little at the taste. I guess he was pretty hungry to be eating it while it wasn't the kind he wanted, but the fact that he complained out of getting free food from me really pissed me off.

"You have a lot to learn if we're going to be in this deal together for three whole fucking months...two more strikes like this Kyle, and consider yourself dead." The brunette finished talking to me the entire rest of the trip to school, shoveling more and more donuts down his throat. I sighed, looking out the window and trying not to think about the dream I had last night. It was the best dream that I had ever had, and the fact that it wasn't anything like reality was enough to make me want it more and more.

Now that I think about it, when it came to making that stupid deal with Cartman earlier, I would much rather have been hitten by that monster truck. Make it two, for that matter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another thing to mention is that "Expose Me" will be uploaded on a weekly schedule. From this Friday on, I will try my best to post a new chapter every Friday. If I cannot post it on that particular day, I will try my best to post it every weekend.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Cultivation

**Expose Me**

**Chapter 3: Cultivation**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN South Park. The creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker own this amazing show, so thank them for creating these amazing characters.**_

_**This following fanfiction contains the following...**_

_**-drug abuse**_

_**-alchohol abuse**_

_**-homosexuality/sexual awakening**_

_**-sexual references**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

To be honest with you, spending all this time with Cartman, ever since we were kids, has got me to realize something. I guess this really drilled into my head just now, when I should've gotten the memo about ten years ago, but, in all actuality, Cartman really _is_ the king of all assholes.

Don't believe me? Trust me, you would feel the same way if you had to do every little thing that popped out of his guy's mouth. It's only been day three and I'm already sure that I've signed my death sentence.

Let me back up to a conversation that the both of us had this morning in English class.

"Wait a minute...let me get this straight...you expect me to take your homework and actually do it for you? Even though you know I have my own shit that I need to do?"

There was a venomous look in his chocolate brown eyes, something that I both despised and feared. He smirked up at me from where he was sitting, in the seat in front of me. English is the only class I have with Cartman, besides History of course, so it's not like I would have to do his shitty assignments for every single one of his classses. Regardless,does he just assumes that I have free time on my hands to do his work for him? Is he really that much of an idiot?

"C'mon, Kyle, don't be like that...after all, we did have our little _agreement_ didn't we? I wonder what would happen if your mom caught your stack sometime when you weren't around...you really would get your Jew ass beaten for sure, wouldn't you?"

For now it was just the two of us, considering that the other students weren't going to come in for at least another five minutes. For some reason I always liked coming to class early, and apparently, so did Cartman. I would ask him why, but I'm sure that I would just get one of his sarcastic remarks as a response, and really, I wasn't in the mood for that. I rolled my eyes and relaxed in my seat, trying to ignore his cocky grin.

"You don't really need to bring it up everyday, fatass. I'm just crossing my fingers and hoping that these three months will pass by soon."

"Well, looks like that opinion just belongs to you, Kyle." Cartman countered, like it was some kind of instinct he had. Then again, we did argue a lot to where it seems like routine, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence, only the ticking clock in front of us being the aid for sound. My eyes dropped towards my backpack, where the bag of weed still remained, and I wondered when I would ever be able to use it. I know that I shouldn't be overly excited about trying pot for a second time, but just the fact that I have it in my possession makes me want to try it all the more. Today was Thursday, which meant that the weekend was gradually coming up, so maybe I'll get a chance to use the joint I have for good use.

I looked over to where Cartman was to find that this entire time his eyes were glued to my desk . It was kind of creepy to be honest with you, like he was analyzing it, piece by piece. However, my eyes trailed down to where his hands were, and right before I could put my attention somewhere else, I noticed something strange. There were markings and dark spots that lined up areas on Cartman's arm, from the little area that I could see in his coat sleeves. There weren't that many, maybe a couple, but just the fact that they were there made my curiosity bubble. I couldn't help but ask.

"Hey...did something happen to you?" I asked, and Cartman looked back at me with a suspicious look in his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow up in response.

"What's it to you?" His voice came out like a whisper, deep and intimidating. I decided not to risk losing in a battle if he planned on starting one, so I just shrugged and looked back up at him.

"Nothing, I just noticed your arms looked a little purple in spots."

The silence returned to the both of us for a few seconds before Cartman turned around and had his back face to me. He started tapping his desk with his fingertips impatiently before muttering something under his breath.

"I bumped my arm, so just don't get sand in your vagina, Jew."

Who said I was getting that way, just because I felt genuinely curious about his bruises? I snorted and laid my head down on the desk, trying to get some sleep since I couldn't rest well the night before. However, the only thing that went through my head was how ugly those markings on Cartman's arm looked...and if it really was just a bump that occured them.

* * *

"So, Kyle, tomorrow night is Friday night. You know what that means, don't you?"

We were sitting down at our usual table in the middle of lunchtime, and Kenny was smirking at me from across the table. His blue eyes shot a mischievous gaze and he pointed at me with a french fry in his hand. Oh well, I can't really blame myself for hanging out with the strangest of friends.

I laughed and took a drink of my water, ignoring Cartman's comment as he responded.

"It means you actually know how to tell the date?"

Kenny grinned towards Cartman and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, fatass. Why don't you use your brain as much as you use your mouth?"

All of us laughed at that, and Cartman just threw his empty milk carton at Kenny's head. I smiled at knowing that it was always like this between us, where we could care less about what we say. We were just so used to each other that there would no other way for us to act differently.

"Well, Kyle?" Kenny repeated, and this time I managed to answer. There was no point in avoiding that look in his eyes, since they looked so pleading.

"I didn't have anything marked for tomorrow. What's going on?" I asked, and Kenny turned towards Stan and Cartman before grinning even wider.

"Well, maybe we can get together Friday night, spend the night, watch movies and play video games."

"You mean like the old days?" Stan laughed, running a hand through his black hair. "I mean we used to go over to each other's houses all the time."

"Those were the days when we had nothing to lose...fighting the world against all the evil that people could bring," Cartman commented, and I glared at him as he said this.

"You mean all the evil that you brought, fatass?"

"_Ey_, Jew, in case you haven't noticed, if it weren't for me, all of you guys would be dead already." Cartman smirked towards me and I already felt my hands ball up in anger. Damn his cocky attitude!

"Screw you, fatass!"

"Heh, only in your dreams, Kyle." Cartman said, and that was the point where I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and threw my trash away before walking out of the cafeteria. Normally Cartman's insults wouldn't faze me, but considering that I had to deal with all of this bullshit already, from being his personal slave to enduring his Jew insults, I was in the need for a quick breather.

Little did I know that someone was actually running after me, and I turned around to find that it was none other than Kenny. He was chasing me down the hall and he finally caught up to where I was.

"Wait up, Kyle!" He called out, and as I stopped, he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Listen...I'm sorry about what happened in there...Cartman was just getting out of line."

"Are you just realizing this, Kenny?" I asked, watching the surprise come into his eyes. "Cartman always does this, every single day it's the same damn thing. He picks on me for the same bullshit, whether it's my religion, or just because of the color of my hair. When will he just learn to shut up?"

Kenny nodded as I was saying this, so I just decided to go ahead and continue.

"I mean, why does it always have to be me? What did I ever do to that fatass to where he despises me so much? Last time I checked, I did absolutely nothing to him. _Nothing_!"

"Kyle, that's just in Cartman's nature...he's just a bastard that needs to take out his lonely frustrations out on people who he thinks are inferior to him." Kenny sighed, resting a hand on my shoulder encouragingly. "This doesn't have anything to do with what you've done to him...it's the fact that you're just the complete opposite of who he is."

I understood it a lot better once Kenny told it to me, and I nodded thanks. Cartman really just didn't understand everytthing that came out of his mouth, so really, I would just have to push it to the side.

"So, listen Kyle...I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night. My parents are going out of town with some of their friends, so I'll have the house to myself for the weekend. I know that this will give you a chance to _relieve_ yourself, y'know?"

It was beyond obvious that Kenny was refering to the pot that I was still carrying in my backpack. He asked me a couple days back if I used it yet and when I told him that I didn't really have the chance to smoke it up, he just nodded like he already knew the reason. All of my friends know just how odd my mom can act, especially considering how overly protective she is of Ike and me.

Anyways, I smiled back towards my friend at the offer. Why would I pass down a chance like this?

"Just make sure to have spare cans of Guiness. I'll be there."

* * *

By the time I came back home after school that day, there was nothing but silence that greeted me. Usually Ike was playing games, or the television was at least audible. This time, though, there was nothing but the ticking of the living room clock, and instantly I felt chills go up and down my spine. It was too damn quiet for my own good.

"Anyone home?" I called out, waiting for any sign of life to respond. None. It's not like my mom and dad to just leave without saying a word to me, but I just shrugged off my backpack and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a water bottle in the process. There wasn't even a note waiting for me on the table, but it's not like I really mind the privacy. I turned on the TV and flipped it through random channels until the news came on before crashing down on the couch. It was only a little bit after five, so I wondered how long they've been gone.

After watching this guy have an interview about his latest movie premiere, I felt my phone vibrate and I flipped it open. It was a message from Stan, so I checked it to see what he said.

_"__Hey man, are your parents home by any chance?"_

I was incredulous by the message, considering the fact that Stan asked me this even though they were gone doing whatever. I felt as though there must have been some kind of connection, so I texted him back.

_'Actually, no. I have no idea where they went...why?'_

Stan messaged back less than a minute later.

_'Same here. My parents aren't even here. Shelly said they had a meeting they needed to go to, or something.'_

A meeting? Suddenly, I could understand why my mom didn't leave a note or anything. You see, here at South Park, whenever we had town meetings, my mom tended to run a lot of them on her own – which meant that she made them all out of the blue. Who knew what time they would be getting home them? I sighed and texted Stan back.

_'Well, that isn't really a surprise. I guess my mom just hasn't called for a parent's conference in some time...everyone else that goes might not even make it out alive.'_

I smiled as Stan sent me back a text message shortly afterwards.

_'Lol, well for now, anyways.'_

I turned off my phone and threw my arms behind my head, relaxing and staring up at the moving fan. It had been three whole days since my dream about Stan, and even though I should've gotten over it by now, I would lie if I said I didn't think about it all the time. Think about it this way: If you had a dream about the person you cared for more than anybody else, you would be just as excited, wouldn't you? I mean, having dreams about him was more realistic than thinking about our relationship happening in the first place, so was it really that wrong to be wishing on it?

I guess I was a little tired from everything that went on today, so I took a nap for a good twenty minutes before I heard the door open and slam shut. I sprang up from where I was sleeping to find Ike walk in quickly, unzipping his jacket and looking down at me with a warning glance. We both knew what this meant: My mom was pissed.

In fact, she stormed inside the house right after my brother did, with my dad trailing slowly behind. My mom unbuttoned the coat she was wearing, but that didn't stop her from spitting out the words from her mouth.

"The nerve of them! They didn't take a single thing I was taking seriously! Honestly, if South Park keeps up this act...why am I even going to bother? They've _never_ cared about changing their ways anyways!"

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, and I watched as my mom threw her head back towards me. There was the signature look of fire in her eyes, and I was guessing she was happy to have someone to put all her worries onto.

"I'm sorry that we didn't inform you Kyle...the three of us went to a conference for a couple hours, and I thought we were actually going to have a civilized discussion, for once! Of course, when has that ever happened?" Mom quickly walked into the kitchen and pulled out some things for dinner, throwing them on the counter. "This was supposed to be concerning the growing amount of robberies and break-ins that South Park has been experiencing, but everyone just treated it like a huge joke! Plus, not to mention that only a few people actually showed up...sometimes I just wonder..."

"Sheila, you should probably just take a breather. You've done enough already, so you should rest a little bit. I'll cook dinner," Dad told my mom, following her and running a hand up and down her back in comfort.

My mom looked at him and sighed, nodding and returning to the living room before sitting on the couch. I sat down in the chair that was on the opposite side of the room, and I felt pity for my mom. Even though she be brutal at times...and trust me, that was _no_ understatement...she was still a loving mother who tried her hardest to get people to work together. It wasn't her fault that we lived in such a shitty town.

Of course, even though South Park wasn't the greatest place to live in, I couldn't picture myself moving from it...there were just too many nostalgic memories that came along with it.

After a while of silence, my mom looked towards me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Kyle...you still hang out with that Cartman boy, don't you?" She asked, and instantly my heart skipped a beat.

_Oh my God...what if he actually had the balls to say anything to her? Maybe he got his mom to tell all about it to mine?_

I swallowed nervously, trying my best to keep up with the charade. "Uh, yeah, he's in two of my classes...why?"

Mom straightened herself up in the couch and sighed, pushing some of her orange hair out of her face and behind an ear.

"His mom, Liane...I didn't see her at the meeting. I saw Stan's and Kenny's parents but she wasn't even there...not really that much of a shock, I guess. She wasn't at the last meeting a couple of months ago, either."

For some reason, as my mom said this, I felt strangely uncomfortable. I wondered why she didn't go. With all the information that I get from Cartman, I know that Liane has a strange profession, but was that really an excuse for not going to a meeting, twice in a row? My stomach churned at the thought of it. Cartman and I weren't the best of friends, hell I wasn't even sure _what_ we were, but I did have to admit that his house life sucked ass. I would definitely hate not having a fatherly figure in my life, along with dealing with a whore as a mother.

"I guess some people have better things to do than associate themselves with society," Mom concluded, raising herself from the couch and heading back into the kitchen.

As much as I would have loved to agree with her, there was a deep burning in my gut that told me to just keep my mouth shut.

* * *

I had to ask my mom if I could spend the night with Kenny, and she actually agreed, even though she bickered that I had been out of the house a lot lately. I really could care less about it, as long as I got to have time with my friend, so I made sure to text him and tell him that I was allowed to head over there. He texted me back and said that was cool, before not replying back for the rest of the night. I guess Kenny had a girl over at his place, or something.

I walked into English class again this morning to find that Cartman wasn't sitting in his usual seat. In fact, he wasn't even in the same room. I tried to tell myself to just forget about it, considering that I shouldn't even care in the first place, but for some reason I couldn't stop looking up at the clock and watching the minutes tick away. Where could the fatass be?

Before too long I had to go to the restroom, and so I got out of my seat and walked over to where the bathrooms were. Strangely enough, I actually heard some noises come from the inside, and I opened the door to hear a sound of throwing up. My curiosity piqued, and I called out.

"Hello...?" I asked, and there was no response afterwards. I guessed that nobody wanted me to come and help them, so I actually thought about leaving and getting a teacher. However, right before I could leave, I heard another barfing session take place, this time way worse than the last. I couldn't just do nothing, so I quickly opened the bathroom stall and pushed it open.

I think that Cartman was just as shocked as I was to find him throwing up in the toilet.

"Cartman?" I asked, and the brunette glared towards me. He turned quickly and grabbed paper towels, wiping his face.

"It would be you, stupid Jew," He mumbled against the towel, and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to where he was before analyzing the scene in front of me. Was this some kind of hangover result?

"Are you sick?" I asked, and he shook his head. His brown eyes weren't as intense as before, but I could still tell he wanted me to leave.

"Well, even if you aren't sick, we should still take you to the nurse...maybe you just have a stomach virus?" I suggested this to him, and all he did was laugh. Why I tried to show genuine concern for him, I will never know.

"Right, because going to see the nurse will _really_ help me...I'll just go back home," Cartman replied, pushing past me and waling towards the door. He didn't get far though, because just as soon as he started, he stopped, grabbing his stomach and groaning loudly. My eyes widened as he leaned himself against the wall and srunched his eyes.

"Ugh...Goddammit," He hissed, and I got closer to him. He looked like shit honestly, and even though seeing him in pain brought this sadistic pleasure to me, I knew that I should probably help him out. I wasn't even sure if he could make it outside the bathroom.

"Please just go to the nurse, Cartman! It's obvious that you're either sick or..." I trailed off, watching what I said. I bit my tongue down and he looked at me curiously.

"Or...?"

"Just forget it, fatass. Look...I have some Tylenol in my backpack. I will give you some if you just go get checked, please?"

For a minute I thought he was going to resist me or shout angry words back in my face. The only he did was look at me with a confused expression, his eyebrows knotted together.

"...why are you doing this, Jew? Besides, you ran out like the pansy you are yesterday during lunch...I figured you would love to see me like this."

I did like seeing him like this, but not enough to where I couldn't feel guilt. I hated the fact that I couldn't see the boy who has insulted me, year after year, in such a vulnerable state. I sighed and shrugged, never taking my eyes off his.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think you're an asshole...but we have an agreement, right? As long as you keep your end of the bargain, than I think it's only fair that you don't pass out on me." There was a look that appeared within him that showed more understanding, but after a minute of silence, he turned his head to the side and mumbled something. I couldn't hear what he said, so I asked.

"What was that, fatass?"

"...I said Jews come in handy sometimes...I guess," Cartman snorted out his response before walking out of the bathroom, bringing another a paper towel to his face. I watched him leave before shaking my head, running a hand through my hair and wondering why I just did what I did.

Besides, for someone like Cartman, the king of all assholes, how was I supposed to know what kind of shit was in his head?

* * *

**Alright! So I managed to follow suit and update on Friday, like I said I would! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support for the previous two chapters. I really appreciate your opinions and comments! **

**Things will be really getting heavy with the next chapter, so just stick around and thanks again for reading! Please comment/favorite/follow if you like what you're reading! Thanks a bunch, see you next Friday!**


	4. Transformation (Pt 1)

**Expose Me**

**Chapter 4: Transformation (Part One)**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN South Park. The creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker own this amazing show, so thank them for creating these amazing characters.**_

_**This following fanfiction contains the following...**_

_**-drug abuse**_

_**-alchohol abuse**_

_**-homosexuality/sexual awakening**_

_**-sexual references**_

**(A/N): Just so you guys know, I apologize for the late update. Friday night was not a very good night for me, we had to stay at the hospital with my grandmother in bed for a few hours. She's doing alright now, but please know that I was not able to update until now. Also, "Expose Me" will more than likely be updated either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday from now on. Don't expect a particular day. I know that may bother some people but please try to understand I do this because I cannot guarantee when I will be able to upload the chapters, so weekends in general are open. Thanks for understanding.**

**Thanks for all the new followers and favorites, plus all the reviews. "Expose Me" now has a total of five favorites and ten followers. I cannot say just how happy I am to know that this story if getting all of the credit it's been getting. Thank you so much for all of your support.**

**Also, something to keep in mind - there will be a second part to this chapter. This chapter itself is really long, so I thought just to go ahead and split it in two.**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Whenever I think of the word transformation, I find myself trapped in a series of images. A crippling caccoon breaking free from the sheltered life it lived once before, coming to the age of the butterfly, or whenever you see the life of a person as they begin to change shape and start to form thoughts. Not just any thoughts, but opinions, things they can think back on and support. They completely escape what the past defined them as and they became something entirely different.

I wasn't really sure if I transformed at all, but what I did know was that everything that was happening to me was more than a stage of my life. It was something that I was going to remember forever.

Later on that evening I hit up Kenny while the both of us were on our way home. He told me that he invited a few others to come hang out with us, only a couple of our friends, but I knew that whenever Kenny had people over, something wild was bound to happen. I was strangely excited to finally go back to trying the sweet addictive, to feel the weightless world drift around my shoulders in a variety of different colors and shades. I had gone away from the pot for a solid week, having to face Cartman's every demand, and honestly I was ready for the relief. Even if I only tried it once, I could feel in my gut that this...was the right thing to do.

I got to my room and started packing up my bag, considering that Kenny's house wasn't that far of a walking distance. I could probably make it in a good twenty minutes if I left soon, and I was sure by then my blonde friend would start something up. My insides shivered in anticipation at whatever it could be.

"Bubbie, the phone's ringing for you!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. Her voice sounded strained, but I didn't question it. This was just in her normal temperment, and I figured that the best thing to do was just roll it off my shoulders.

Rushing down the stairs, I quickly took the phone and pressed it against my ear. There was a hard laboring voice on the other end, like the person who was calling just became back from a long run.

"Hello?" I asked, and I heard a chuckle come from the other line.

"Kyle, hey. It's Stan."

My stomach clenched at hearing his voice, but I tried not to be too distracted. I smiled into the phone and leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Hey, Stan. What's going on?"

"Nothing...hey, listen, I'm not sure that I can join you guys later tonight...just let Kenny know that, please?" Stan breathed heavily, and I was wondering if he was alright. It wasn't like him to skip out when it came to hanging out with his friends.

"Uh, sure of course Stan. No problem. But hey, are you...?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Something just came up and...it's alright. Thanks for letting Kenny know."

Before I could say anything else, I heard a beeping noise on the recieving end of the phone, and I pulled it away from my ear in confusion. Stan didn't hesitate to hang up after he passed on the message, but there was still curiousity that stirred inside me. What could possibly come up to where he had to leave so quickly?

"Are you alright, Kyle?" My mom asked, and I turned back and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I should be leaving in a few minutes, so don't wait up for me." My mom nodded as I said this, and I walked back up the stairs to finish packing. All the time I did that there were so many questions buzzing in my head. Did Stan get into some kind of accident? Maybe something happened to Randy or Sharon and he needed to do something for them?

I reminded myself that it probably wasn't that big of a deal, zipping up my bag and putting my ushanka on my head.

* * *

Just as I anticipated, I got to Kenny's house twenty minutes from whenever I left. As I said before, going to his house wasn't really an extravagance. He still lived in the same place as when we were kids, but I guess he was never home that much, so I guess it didn't really matter. I walked up to the front porch where he was, talking to a boy with black hair and a blue hat. It was Craig, or at least, that's what it looked like.

"Look, Craig, I understand that you feel that way but just don't wear it down. We can't have everyone..." Kenny trailed off whenever he saw me walk up to them, and he instantly shut his mouth. His face turned bright with a characteristic grin and he smiled towards me.

"Kyle! Glad you could make it. Craig came around half an hour ago, so we're just waiting for a few more people to show up."

He acted as though this was some kind of party, instead of just a get together. Not that I really minded, though. Kenny always threw good parties, or at least, he invited just the right people to make it a party.

I remembered the phone call Stan and I had earlier, and the comment came right out of my mouth before I could process it.

"Stan's not coming. He called me earlier and told me to tell you he was sorry."

There was a look of disappointment in my friend's eyes, but after a couple seconds he just shrugged and laughed.

"Heh. Well, I guess that just makes three."

"Did he say why he couldn't come?" Craig asked with a slight tone of indifference, and I looked towards him. Craig Tucker and I didn't hang out all that often when we went to elementary, but there were times we got around to spend time. I guess we hung out way more during the first two years of high school than we did before. He was still the same guy, only he really matured when it came to appearance. All the time it seems that girls would comment on how good-looking Craig was, never getting to kow him well enough to know of his, erm, _interesting_ personality. He always either seemed cynical or extremely pissed off.

Either way I just watched as Kenny made a snide remark to what Craig asked.

"Knowing Stan, he's probably off screwing Wendy like he normally does...can't really picture him doing anything else."

"If you ask me, Wendy isn't even worth it...she's just a sniveling bitch in need of attention." Craig grumbled as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. He slid one out of the box and took out a lighter, pressing it against his lips and inhaling. Craig started smoking a while back, never even hesitating to admit it. He just always seemed like the kind of guy that didn't care what other people had to say.

"Oh? So tell me Tucker, what girls intrigue you?" Kenny smirked in Craig's direction, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement, but Craig just passed an annoyed glare.

"None of them. They can all just go fuck each other for all I care."

"Well, did you hear that, Kyle? Craig fancies the pen-"

"I never said that, dick." Craig growled, flipping off the middle finger. "Unlike you sex freaks, I don't find myself easily amused by at kind of stuff."

Craig's asexual appetite was known to me for a while. I mean, he wasn't necessarily the type to be interested in someone romantically, and he and Kenny seemed to be on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Kenny sighed and found his cheap cellphone somewhere in his shorts pocket. He checked a text message before closing out of it shoving it away.

"Guys, let's just head inside. This cold weather does nothing but suck ass."

* * *

Craig fell on the couch, putting his arms behind his head and trying to keep his long legs from falling over. His hat fell down on the ground, revealing a shaggy head of black hair. He took out his iPhone and seemed to be intrigued with playing a game, and I managed to walk in behind him. I unzipped my coat and shook it off my back, enjoying the heat of the room. Kenny's air conditioner was normally broke, but it appeared as though his parents went out of their way to get it fixed this time. Well, anyways, as long as I was warm, I can't complain.

Kenny was on the phone with someone in the dining room while Craig and I stayed where we were at, so I just took a glance towards the other teen and smiled.

"So...who else is coming besides us?" I asked, and Craig looked at me over the rim of his phone.

"Pretty sure Clyde will show up...maybe Tweek too. Not really sure," Craig groaned at his phone disapprovingly, I'm guessing at the game he was playing, but I just nodded in response. An awkward silence hung over the both of us until Kenny came back, shaking his phone playfully and grinning mischievously.

"Sorry, honeyies, I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Oh please, you wish." Craig scoffed, and Kenny glared at him slightly.

"Don't pretend you didn't miss me, Craig. Anyone would die for this," The blonde gestured to his lower torso, causing the both of us to roll our eyes. Kenny really didn't have a filter.

"Who was on the phone, dickhead?" Craig asked, and the look of light amusement completely washed off of Kenny's face. There was only a predatory smirk that replaced it.

"She's one of my friend's friends. Her name's Sabrina...she's coming to hang out later tonight." he licked his lips and I shuddered. I had no idea who Sabrina was, but knowing that it was a girl, and that she was coming over to his house later limited a lot of options that they were going to do. I knew Kenny way too long to not see this coming.

"Seriously?" I laughed out loud as my friend said this, and Kenny just kept looking at me straight as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry, she won't be coming for another couple of hours...we'll make sure to have plenty of fun before she arrives." A growl came out of Kenny's throat, and both Craig and I exchanged knowing glances. We were down for whatever, and considering that my party supplies were waiting for me in my overnight bag, I was more than ready.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Kenny called from the kitchen for me to go get the door. I walked over and opened the door, meeting eyes with a brunette with a cocky grin.

"About time you showed your ass, Clyde." Craig threw his phone down as he made his way to the entrance, and Clyde looked towards him with a knowing fire in his eyes. He was much shorter than Craig was, but that didn't mean he was midget-height. Oh no, Clyde and I were about the same when it came to that department, but he probably made up for it more than I did.

"Craig, Kyle...and is that blondie here?" Clyde moved his head to the side and called out for Kenny, who popped out his face from the kitchen.

"You would want to see me first, right Clyde?" The teasing voice came from Kenny's lips, one of his most practiced tactics, whether it came to girls or just to bribe his way. Trust me, it was practically impossible to resist that voice.

"Why _else_ would I come, Kenny?"

Craig rolled his eyes and I laughed as Clyde walked inside, making himself at home. He waltzed into the kitchen and pulled out a Budweiser, not needing to ask permission before taking a huge gulp. Leave it to him to be the partier.

For the most part, it was just us four that night, and for an hour or two we just drank and talked like the world didn't matter. I only had a couple of cans to drink but by midnight everybody else seemed to be totally wasted, and as we laid out in Kenny's bedroom later that evening, something irked inside me of. Clyde was laying on the floor, possibly about to pass out, before he sat back up and looked at Kenny.

"So, Kenny...Craig told me you had the intentions on baking tonight."

"Did I?" Kenny chuckled underneath this breath, as he looked at me with a similar heat. I felt my legs grow numb at the thought of what that expression could mean, but my heart raced in anticipation. My blonde friend leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"What do you say, Kyle? Finally time to put that pot to good use, hm?"

I didn't hesitate to laugh alongside him. After all, my delicate reality was about to transform and break from its frail charade – I was no longer a child anymore.

* * *

If anyone asked you what it felt like, anyone at all, just tell them it's nothing but high skies and blasting colors. Constantly I felt the swirls and the turns, the moments where my body felt like dropping into another hemisphere, and where my goosebumps shivered. With my joint faintly blazing I felt like a king, and as I watched Clyde and Kenny do the same, I laughed. How could I not know about this sooner? Why did I spend eighteen of my years stuck behind such a high wall, covered by ignorance and not realizing that these kinds of things were real?

I heard a snicker from the other side of the room, where Craig was sitting. He stared at me with softened eyes, shielded by the amount of alcohol that he consumed. He didn't bother with the weed, since he said earlier that he wasn't really into that stuff. Oh well. I could see in the corner to find that there was a new person that came by the house. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and she was pretty tall. It struck me then that this must be Sabrina, and I watched as she grinded into Kenny's torso, not hesitating to get him in another room. Knowing Kenny, this was exactly what he wanted, so I couldn't blame him for getting so excited.

I managed to look everybody over to find that it was already three in the morning, and while I was feeling the best I ever had, my body cried out for the sleep. Pleasure aside, my eyelids were getting droopy, and I closed them to find a circus playing inside of my head. Clowns and rabbits and performers juggled cans of pickles in front of me, and they laughed and smiled like it was the funniest joke in the world. I smelled cotton candy, and could feel the bumps of the roller coasters.

I threw my head back and laughed as though I was a little kid again. Craig and Clyde looked at me funny, and Kenny was simply too preoccupied. I don't blame him, when you get so intoxicated with something, it's head to keep your mind on everything else around you.

Not too long after that I walked over to the living room and opened the curtains, taking in the snow-covered scene around me. There was a house that looked familiar on the other side of the street, and my feet started to move before my mind could rationalize. I didn't care that I was leaving the party, because there was a golden lane that led me to the house, and all the horses and knights were prancing along the shining bricks. I wanted to join them, so without even taking my hat, I opened the door and felt the cool air slap me in the face. I smiled against the weather as I walked over to the house, not even thinking about who it could possibly be.

* * *

**Second part will be upload next weekend. Thanks for reading! Leave any feedback you may have and thanks again!**


End file.
